The present invention relates to a heater unit, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a heater unit, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus suitable for being applied to an electro-photography type printer (also referred to as a printer in the following description).
A conventional image forming apparatus includes a fixing heater for fixing a toner image transferred to a surface of a print medium. The fixing heater is formed in a heating resistor pattern disposed on a board with insulation having a flat plate shape along a longitudinal direction of the board. Further, an electrode is disposed on the board, so that the electrode is electrically connected to an end portion of the heating resistor pattern. An end portion of the board is formed in a substantially U-character shape, so that the fixing heater is inserted into a connector having a spring property. With the configuration described above, in the conventional image forming apparatus, the electrode of the fixing heater is electrically connected to a connection terminal of the connector (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-284619
In the conventional image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Reference, the end portion of the board of the fixing heater is simply inserted into the connector. Accordingly, the connection terminal of the connector may be shifted relative to the electrode of the board, thereby causing poor contact with the electrode.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a heater unit, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus, in which it is possible to prevent contact malfunction of a connection terminal relative to an electrode.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.